This invention relates to toilet accessories, and more particularly to devices for closing and/or lowering toilet seats.
Many times, adults, particularly women, children, and animals accidentally fall into the toilet bowl due to the fact that the toilet lid and seat are in an elevated position.
Adults, particularly women, have complained for years that men users of toilets leave the toilet seat of a toilet in an upright position. At times, women users of a toilet have rushed into the bathroom and have fallen into the commode with a shocking splash.
Men, even though told to lower the toilet seat of the toilet after urinating, have forgotten, and the problem of women falling into the commode continues to happen. One thing most adult men users do remember to do is to flush the toilet. For children and animals it is highly undesirable for them to get in the commode.
There are several known devices for lowering of toilet seats to the commodes so that they can be sat on by the users. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,350 shows the use of an expandable automatic device for lowering a toilet seat to the commode, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,933 shows the use of a coiled spring for pushing a toilet seat into operative position on the commode.
It is an object of this invention to provide unique devices for lowering toilet seats into operative positions on the commode for use by users.
Another object of this invention is to provide accessories for toilets which can be used to lower toilet seats to commodes as desired.
Still another object of this invention is to provide unique devices for lowering toilet seats to commodes in order to prevent injury to a user thereof, such as an adult, a child, and an animal.
And still another object of this invention is to provide a device for automatically working while flushing a toilet.
A further object of this invention is to provide an automatic device for lowering the toilet seat in which a woman of a household will benefit when this device is utilized.
And still further object of this invention is to provide a unique toilet seat lowering device which is ideal for: newlyweds, places of business where men and women share the same restroom, families with a large number of male members, forgetful husbands, for women, but used mostly by men, and additionally the device prevents unnecessary arguments, and finally the device can be connected to toilets in minutes.